Miracle (The Power Of Love)
by Ebby Kim
Summary: [SONGFICT/YunJae] Aku tahu pasti hatimu sakit, aku tahu kau tak kuat, aku tahu kau ingin menangis, aku tahu kau ingin marah, aku tahu kau tak terima, aku tahu kau ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan semuanya, tapi kumohon padamu jangan kau lakukan itu karena aku yakin kau mampu melewati semua ini. Aku masih ada untukmu, aku hidup untukmu, Jae.


**Ebby Story Line :**

- Miracle (The Power Of Love) - 

_Na geude-ye nuneul barabwayo  
geude-ye mameul neukkyo bwayo geude apeumeul hamkke heyo  
geude heullyotdon sumaneun nunmuldeul  
ijeneun gippeun-eui nunmullo bakkulttega wassoyo himi deunda neukkyojinayo  
jigeum i sun-gan  
hajiman geudega itgie_

**Jaejoong's POV**  
Biarpun gelap, langit tetap tampak cerah dengan dihiasi kilauan bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Cahaya bulan pun tak kalah terang sehingga malam ini terlihat begitu indah, ditambah lagi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa tubuhku. Sangat menyegarkan. Tak perduli sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di tempat ini sembari memandangi langit juga pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari. Lihatlah warna-warni cahaya yang tampak terang di kota Seoul yang diakibatkan oleh lampu rumah penduduk. Indah dan menawan. Aku tak bosan memandanginya.

Cuaca malam ini sangat mendukung dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, langit yang cerah dan pemandangan indah kota Seoul membuatku merasa nyaman. Sejenak bisa menghilangkan semua rasa pedih di hatiku menggantikannya dengan perasaan takjub luar biasa. Aku sering ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri dari masalah-masalah yang kuhadapi, alhasil aku bisa tenang. Rasanya lega sekali ketika ketenangan itu merasuk dalam tubuhku dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Relaksasi yang sempurna.

Kututup mataku dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa tubuhku. Dingin–namun menyegarkan. Sudut bibirku tertarik keatas membentuk lengkungan. Tersenyum. Mengembang jika perasaanku sudah lebih baik dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kubuka lagi mataku. Pemandangan kota Seoul dan langit malam yang cerah terpampang lagi di mataku. Seandainya malam masih panjang akan kuhabiskan waktuku ditempat ini. Tapi tidak mungkin.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke kanan dan melihat seorang namja yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Senyum tadi menghilang seketika. Melihatnya seperti itu sungguh membuatku sedih. Siapa yang tak sedih melihat orang yang dicintaiduduk dikursi roda? Seluruh tubuhnya mengalami kelumpuhan sehingga tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Hanya duduk di kursi roda itu atau tidur. Bahkan untuk makan dan minum saja sulit. Rasanya aku ingin menggantikan posisinya yang duduk dikursi roda, tapi itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Menekuk lututku dan mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya. Wajahnya datar, tak terlihat ekspresi apapun disana dan sorotan matanya kosong. Jemariku mengusap lembut pipi kirinya. Terasa dingin. Apa dia kedinginan? Ah, mungkin. Kupererat lingakaran syal di lehernya dan jacket yang terpasang di badannya. Ini sudah larut, tidak baik membiarkannya terkena angin malam terlalu  
lama. Kulepas topi hangat yang kukenakan dan memakaikan pada namja ini agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau pasti kedinginan, 'kan? Hhh~ _mianhae_." kataku yang kutahu tak akan dibalas.

Kupegang pegangan tangan pada bagian kursi roda kemudian mendorongnya. Membawa orang yang kucintai ini pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana kami menghabiskan malam ini. Yah, aku cukup sering mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika itu, tapi kuharap dia senang. _Euisa_ mengatakan lebih baik aku sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan mengobrol, itu cukup ampuh untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang dideritanya. Kuharap perkataan euisa benar dan aku ingin segera melihat dia bisa tersenyum lagi untukku memamerkan sinar wajahnya yang cemerlang. Aku merindukannya, sangat.

**~xXXx~**

Kubaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tidur kami, menarik selimut sampai menutupi hampir seluruh badannya. Kuusap pipi dan menutup matanya. Begitulah, bahkan untuk menutup mata dia tak bisa. Aku bahkan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sendiri, seperti menutup mata yang terbuka agar ia bisa tidur.

Pekerjaan yang berat memang, apalagi tak hanya merawatnya, aku juga punya pekerjaan lain. Tapi aku tak ingin mengeluh. Dialah orang yang kucintai dan pendamping hidupku. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi karena dia adalah Jung Yunho, suamiku.

Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Yunho. Tampan dengan hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati  
dan kulit eksotisnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada namja seperti Yunho? Kalau aku tak mencintainya, mungkin akulah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini karena tak melihat ketampanannya yang mampu menyihir ribuan -tidak, tapi triliunan orang yang melihatnya.

Aku beruntung bisa memiliki suami seperti dia, biarpun saat ini dia mengalami kelumpuhan.  
**.**

.

_You can fly to the sky__  
__ije haneureul bwayo su maneun byoldeuri geude kkumeul bichuneyo We can see the Miracle naye soneul jabayo nomu sojunghan yaksok geu kkumeul midoyo geudega itgie__  
_  
"Nde?!" pekikku. "Mwoya! Jung Yunho! Akan kubunuh kau!" Tas selempang yang tersampir di bahuku kulepaskan dengan kasar lalu berlari mengejar seorang namja yang tadi mengataiku dengan sebutan 'pendek'.

Enak sekali dia mengataiku pendek! Yah memang kuakui dia tinggi bahkan hampir sejajar dengan tiang listrik tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mengejekku yang hanya memiliki tinggi 155 senti meter ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Jung Yunho, namja tua itu selalu saja mengataiku. Tak kali ini saja, bahkan setiap bertemu dengannya aku selalu menjadi bahan leluconnya. Namja cantik-aku benci dikatai begitu-cerewet dan si kaki pendek. Itulah kata-kata ejekan yang dia ucapkan padaku. Menyebalkan bukan? Seenaknya saja mengatai orang.

Walaupun aku membencinya karena mengejekku, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri ada sesuatu yang aneh bergetar dalam hatiku. Dadaku bergemuruh dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dalam keadaan marah begini, entah kenapa bibirku membentuk senyuman senang. Ah, mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi, debaran jantungku ini tak bisa kutolak. Apa aku menyukai namja tua itu? Mungkin.  
**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
**"Jaejoong-ah.."

Aku menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan dan melihat seorang namja yang duduk di sebelahku.

Dia juga menatapku kemudian menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia ingin berjanji sesuatu? Atau ingin mengajakku  
mengucapkan sebuah janji? Aneh sekali.

"Gyeorheon haja~" katanya. [ayo menikah]

"Mwo?" tanyaku terkejut.

Namja bersorot tajam itu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Keningku mengerut, apa yang kudengar tadi nyata? Dia mengajakku menikah? Aigoo.. aku ini masih anak SMA yang  
berumur enam belas tahun. Apa dia gila? Ya kurasa salah satu sarafnya putus sehingga kata- kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Bahkan kami saja tidak memiliki hubungan yang disebut pacaran, bagaimana dia bisa mengajakku menikah? Sepertinya otak namja  
ini sedang konslet. Dia masih menatapku seolah-olah meminta agar aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Omo~ dia yang sudah tua ini kenapa jalan pikirannya seperti anak kecil? Kekanakan sekali.

"Jae-ah.." panggilnya.

Aku mengakui dengan jujur bahwa aku menyukai, sangatmenyukai bahkan mencintai namja tua dan sinting itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak berpikirketika dia mengajakku menikah. Apalagi selama ini kami hanya selalu bertengkar dan salingmengejek. Aku ini masihdibawah umur, masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga itu danaku tidak ingin menikah muda.

Kuperhatikan wajah memelas namja bermata bak musak itu, dia sedikit memanyunkan mulutnya  
tanda memohon. Aigoo, eotteoke? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menolaknya? Ahh~ aku bisa rugi karena kapan lagi seorang namja tampan mengajakku menikah. Aku bisa pamer pada teman-teman sekolahku.

Menerimanya? Aku ini masih anak kecil, belumpantas berumah tangga. Pilihan yang sulit. Apa  
aku harus mengikuti pikiranku atau hatiku? Molla.

"Yaa~ Jaejoong-ie~" Dia menoel-noel lenganku dengan jari kelingking yang ia tunjukkan padaku tadi.

Hmm~ sebenarnya lebih banyak untung yang kudapatkan jika menerimanya, jadi lebih baik menerima lamarannya ini. Tapi yah, dia sungguh tak romantis sekali jika ingin melamarku. Seharusnya dia menyiapkan kejutan makan malam atau menyanyikan lagu romantis untukku, tapi dia malah hanya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Sungguh tidak romantis. Padahal aku mengharapkan orang yang melamarku nanti seorang yang romantis. Ya sudahlah.

Kusambut jari kelingkingnya danmenautkan. Kuberikan senyuman termanisku pada namja tua ini kemudian mengangguk. "Ye ahjussi."

"Mwo? Ahjussi? Yah~ kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi?" protesnya. "Panggil aku 'yeobo'. Aku ini 'kan calon suamimu."

"Huh! Menyebalkan. Baiklah, yeobo~" kataku tak tulus.

"Nah, begitu." balasnya dengan wajah yang super cerah.

Yeobo? Hah, aku tak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan sopan walaupun umurnya jauh berbeda dariku. Aku selalu memanggil namanya tidak menyambung dengan embel- embel 'hyung'. Mulutku terasa gatal dan lidahku jadi terpelintir karena memanggilnya begitu. Mungkin karena tak biasa, pikirku. Si namja tua itu menggengam jemariku hangat. Ya hangat, aku suka. Hatiku berbunga-bunga, rasanya senang sekali. Beginikah rasanya ketika orang yang dicintai mengajakmu menikah walaupun tak ada hubungan pacaran diantara kalian? Ya, mungkin begitu.

Senyuman yang kutunjukkan pada si buruk rupa itu masih terus terkembang tanpa ingin kuhilangkan. Perasaan senang, ditambah berbunga-bunga dalam hatiku membuatku ingin meluapkannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, jika kita menikah nanti.. Aku ingin kita punya anak yang banyaakkk! Sangat banyak! Jadi aku bisa membentuk tim kesebelasan." kata Yunho-nama aslinya.

Kupandangi namja itu dengan kening mengerut. "Ne?"

"Ya. Jadi kita bisa membentuk tim sepak bola untuk Seoul. Aku yang akan menjadi pelatih mereka. Dijamin hasil didikanku nanti bisa menjuarai piala dunia." katanya lagi yang mungkin membayangkan peristiwa yang dikatakannya itu.

"Hey~ maksudmu.. tugasku hanya melahirkan anak, hah?!" teriakku tepat di telinganya.

Bukan jawaban yang kuperoleh, malah cengiran aneh yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Rasa senang dan berbunga-bunga tadi mendadak hilang dari hatiku. Darahku mendidih dan napasku tak beraturan. Sebenarnya jalan berpikir namja ini seperti apa? Tadi dia membuatku senang bukan main, tapi sekarang malah menaikkan emosiku. Apa dia belum merasakan marah level tinggi? Akan kuberikan padanya. Kukepalkan tanganku di depan matanya yang langsung membelalak lalu menghantam wajahnya dengan tinjuku.

"Akh~!"

"Rasakan! Mau kutambah?" kupukuli tubuhnya tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun.

_Na gippeum-eui nunmuri heulloyo hengbogi nareul gamssajwoyo geude du soneul maju japgo uri sojunghi ganjikhe wassotdon jogeuman kkum-eui jogakdeureul ijen irul ttega wassoyo himi deunda neukkyojinayo jigeum i sun-gani hajiman geudega itgie__  
_  
_**Hari-hari itu memang indah ketika dikenang. Saat aku masih bisa marah padanya, menghabisinya dengan tinjuku, menghajarnya dan memakinya si**____**buruk rupa walaupun wajahnya lebih dari kata tampan.**__**  
**_  
Aku sangat merindukan dia yang dulu. Jahil, kata-katanya yang selalu membuatku marah dan  
sedikit sifat polosnya yang kuakui terlalu berlebihan. Ingin hari seperti itu akan ada lagi dimasa ini, ingin bermain bersamanya lagi mengulang kenangan indah itu.

**~xXXx~**

"Eolmaeyo ahjussi?" tanyaku pada penjaga kasir tempatku membeli DVD.

"Dua ribu won."

Kurogoh saku mantelku untuk mencari sebuah benda agak tebal di dalamnya dan berbentuk  
persegi. Setelah ketemu, kukeluarkan dan mengambil isinya yang merupakan uang dua lembar seribu won. Memberikan uang itu pada penjaga kasir dan memasukkan lagi dompetku ke dalam saku mantel yang kukenakan.

Penjaga kasir itu memberikan sebuah DVD yang tadi kubeli dalam sebuah kantung plastik yang langsung kuterima. 

"Gamsahamnida." kataku dan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Aku melangkah keluar dari toko DVD yang kusinggahi ini. Akhirnya aku bisa membeli DVD yang sudah kuincar selama beberapa bulan ini, yaitu album 'Fly To The Sky', duo yang  
sedang popular saat ini. 

Hwanhee dan Brian Joo. Aku menyukai mereka. Mereka itu seperti soulmate yang sangat cocok. Hwanhee mempunyai sifat bijaksana dan cool sedang Brian seperti anak-anak.

Sebenarnya mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok. Saling mengisi, menurutku.

_Tinung-tinung-tinung-tinung-tinung~~_(?)

Ketika baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk toko, kudengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarku. Seperti suara sirine ambulans. Eh? Ambulans? Segera saja kuputar kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebuah ambulans lewat di depanku saat sedang memperhatikan ke sekeliling.

Kuikuti mobil berwarna putih itu yang akhirnya berhenti tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Disana  
sudah banyak orang berkumpul. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dengan rasa penasaran aku  
berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. Masuk melalui celah yang ada diantara satu orang dan yang lain hingga berdiri dibarisan(?) paling depan.

Mataku dapat melihat petugas ambulans tengah berusaha menolong orang yang tergeletak di aspal jalan. Apa orang itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Kasihan sekali.  
Rasa penasaranku semakin besar seraya pertanyaan tadi muncul di kepalaku. Saat petugas  
ambulans tadi berhasil memindahkan tubuh orang yang mengalami kecelakaan itu ke atas  
tempat tidur dorong, barulah aku bisa melihatnya jelas.

Wajah dipenuhi darah begitu pula pakaian yang dikenakannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku terdiam di tempatku. Orang itu mirip sekali dengan Jung Yunho. Dari gaya rambut, perawakan wajah dan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh namja itu. Aku ingat dengan jelas karena aku yang menyiapkan pakaian tersebut untuk dipakai Yunho.

Apa namja itu Yunho? Benar- benar Yunho? Nae nampyeon? Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya mendekati mobil ambulans. Biarpun kudengar panggilan-panggilan yang menyuruhku untuk kembali, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku ingin memastikan siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan itu. Apa benar suamiku, Jung Yunho? Walaupun aku tak percaya, tak ingin percaya tapi aku ingin membuktikannya. Aku ingin tahu. Setelah sampai di bagian belakang mobil, tubuh orang itu belum dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Kuperhatikan wajahnya -mengamatinya saksama sambil berharap dia bukan Yunho.

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari kantung mataku. Telaga mataku penuh dengan genangan air. Wajahku memanas, napasku mulai tak beraturan, detakan jantungku serasa hampir berhenti dan tubuhku melemas. Orang itu benar Yunho. Aku mengenalinya dari bentuk wajah.

"Jeogiyo.. Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini."

"Yu-Yun.." gumamku. "YUNHOOO!" jeritku sekencang-kencangnya.  
_  
__You can fly to the sky ije haneureul bwayo su maneun byoldeuri geude kkumeul bichuneyo We can see the Miracle naye soneul jabayo nomu sojunghan yaksok geu kkumeul midoyo geudega itgie__  
_**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
**Kilasan waktu itu terputar dalam benakku. Mengenang kebersamaan kami memang menyenangkan, tapi juga menyedihkan karena kenangan tentangnya yang menjadi lumpuh tak bisa kulupakan. Saat itu, Yunho mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari seorang pengemudi mobil. Sampai sekarang penabraknya tidak diketahui karena tak ada petunjuk apapun. Aku juga tak pernah ingin menuntut orang itu sampai ke pengadilan. Aku cukup pasrah karena apa yang sudah terjadi tak akan bisa diubah lagi. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang suka menegakkan keadilan seolah yang benar adalah diriku.

Biarlah hal yang menimpa Yunho menjadi pelajaran untukku juga dia. Lebih berhati-hati lagi jika melakukan sesuatu. Menghela kemudian naik ke atas ranjang di sebelah Yunho. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhku sehingga bisa melihatnya yang sedang tidur.

Wajah innocentnya ketika tidur sangat menggemaskan. Ah, sebaiknya aku tidur karena ini sudah sangat larut malam. Kupejamkan mataku hingga akhirnya tertidur.

**~xXXx~****  
**  
**Yunho's POV**  
Cuaca pagi ini sangat menyegarkan walau terkesan dingin. Jacket tebal menghiasi tubuhku, syal di leher juga sebuah topi musim dingin berwarna abu-abu bertengger di kepalaku. Ini ulah namja pendek itu. Apa dia pikir aku lemah hanya karena lumpuh? Salah besar. Biarpun lumpuh, jiwaku  
sebagai namja tetap kuat. Yah, memang sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Cuma dia yang  
mau menemaniku sekarang, merawatku dengan telaten dan berusaha membuatku senang.

Sebenarnya hanya dengan melihatnya duduk di sampingku sudah memberikan kesenangan padaku, tapi sayangnya aku tak bias mengatakan itu sehingga ia terus berbuat lebih untukku. Aku ingin membalas semua yang ia berikan, namun itu tak mungkin terjadi sekarang ini sebab keadaanku yang tak memungkinkan.

Aku mengalami lumpuh seluruh otot sendiku setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan  
berbicara. Jadilah hanya duduk di kursi roda atau tidur di tempat tidur. Membosankan, tapi  
mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa melawan takdir biarpun takdir bisa dirubah. Memang salahku saat itu tak memperhatikan jalan dan juga salah si pengemudi mobil yang tidak memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas. Jadi sama-sama bersalah. Maka dari itu aku tak memiliki rencana menuntut orang yang menabrakku, lagipula yang petunjuk mengenai penabrak itu tidak ditemukan. Lalu untuk apa aku bersusah payah mencarinya? Biar saja orang itu mendapat balasannya sendiri.

"Ya! Ya! Lumpuh! Huh, tidak berguna."

"Ne~ tidak berguna." Dua namja kecil berdiri di dekatku sembari menendang-nendang kursi roda.

Apa mereka bilang? Tidak berguna? Hash! Siapa yang mengajari mereka berkata begitu? Seumur hidupku tak pernah kutemukan anak nakal seperti mereka. Apa orang tuanya tidak mengajari sopan santun hingga bisa mengucapkan kata kasar itu? Biarpun aku lumpuh, bukan berarti aku tak berguna. Kuakui aku memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya mereka yang masih kecil itu tidak sembarangan mengataiku. Membuatku semakin drop setelah apa yang kualami beberapa bulan ini.

"YA! Shim Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak seseorang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Semua  
sedang bermain di lapangan!"

Dari suaranya dapat kutebak yang berteriak tadi adalah si kaki pendek Jaejoong. Ya, aku masih suka memanggilnya dengan si kaki pendek -tapi untuk sekarang aku tak bisa menyebutnya begitu.

Jaejoong berdiri di sampingku sembari memberikan deathglarenya pada dua anak yang menjahiliku tadi. Kedua anak itu ketakutan setelah melihat Jaejoong dan raut wajah mereka berubah seperti ingin menangis. Dasar anak-anak.

"Mianhae hyung.." ujar yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Dia yang mengejekku duluan.

"Um! Mianhatta." sambung si pipi bulat.

"Hhh~ kalian ini. Tak boleh memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua seperti tadi, itu tidak sopan. Dia lumpuh juga bukan karena keinginannya. Seperti kalian, apa kalian ingin merasakan dipukul oleh eomma dan appa?"

Kedua namja kecil itu menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Makanya jangan mengatai orang sembarangan. Kalau orang tua kalian juga mengalami kelumpuhan bagaimana?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Andwae!" seru bocah bernama Changmin sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata sedih.

"Aniyo~" sambung si bocah satunya.

"Nah, tidak 'kan? Sekarang ayo minta maaf pada ahjussi ini."

Mwo? Hyaaa~ Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh mereka minta maaf dengan panggilan ahjussi itu? Aku belum menjadi ahjussi, bahkan anak saja belum kau berikan. Aku juga belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil ahjussi. Kau tega sekali padaku, seandainya aku bisa bergerak akan kututup mulutmu itu. Apa kau ingin balas dendam karena dulu sering ku ejek? Aku ingin protes, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Ahjussi, mianhaeyo~" ujar kedua namja kecil itu seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Ya sudah. Kalian pergilah ke lapangan." suruh Jaejoong.

"Ye hyung.." mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan aku bersama Jaejoong di depan ruang guru di taman kanak- kanak ini.

Jaejoong adalah salah seorang pengajar taman kanak-kanak disini. Dia bekerja disini sejak aku mengalami kecelakaan dan lumpuh. Katanya dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuaku untuk membiayai kehidupan kami, sehingga lebih memilih mencari pekerjaan. Namun karena yang ia punya hanya ijazah tamatan SMA, jadinya pekerjaan inilah yang didapatkannya. Aku merasa beruntung memilikinya, biarpun dia masih muda tapi caranya berpikir layaknya ia lebih dewasa dariku.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Jaejoong seraya berjongkok di depanku. "Mereka masih anak- anak." tambahnya.

**~xXXx~**

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan, jari-jari dan kakiku, namun tak berhasil. Sejak tadi sampai sekarang aku tak berhasil melakukannya. Apa kelumpuhanku ini tak bisa disembuhkan lagi? Aku ingin sembuh. Sekali lagi dengan sangat keras kucoba menggerakkan jemari tanganku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja tak ada hasil.

Tuhan.. berilah keajaiban agar aku bisa sembuh dari kelumpuhan ini. Aku tak bisa menjalani pengobatan ataupun terapi lantaran tak ada biaya. Sekuat tenaga kucoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, aku tak bisa. Hanya keajaiban-Mu yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Aku tak ingin terus-terus merepotkan Jaejoong dan menyusahkannya. Dia sudah cukup menderita karena menjadi istriku. Dari awal pernikahan hingga sekarang, dia masih belum mendapatkan restu dari orang tuaku karena dia adalah anak yatim piatu, terlebih seorang namja -sama sepertiku- dan kini dia harus merawatku juga menjadi tulang punggung di keluarga kami. Aku merasa bersalah juga kasihan padanya.

Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu semua, menjadi kepala rumah tangga dan menafkahinya. Aku merasa tak berguna, seperti yang diucapkan oleh dua murid Jaejoong. Ini menyedihkan serta menyakitkan untukku. Aku ingin sembuh, menjalani hari-hariku seperti sebelum lumpuh.

_Kriiett~!_

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka lalu derap langkah kaki mendekat. Apa itu Jaejoong? kuharap iya. Tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang duduk di depanku. Dia -Jaejoong, seperti yang kuharapkan. Jaejoong membawa mangkuk di tangannya. Apa sekarang sudah waktunya makan? Ah ya, aku harus minum obat. Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci obat, tapi karena itu sebagai penopang kesembuhanku terpaksa aku meminumnya. Lagipula aku tak bisa menolak ketika Jaejoong memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Waktunya makan."

Namja berparas manis itu mulai menyuapiku dengan bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Ya, selama ini makananku hanya bubur karena aku tak bisa mengunyah. Tapi aku tak pernah bosan memakannya karena bubur itu dibuat sendiri oleh Jaejoong. Bubur buatannya sungguh enak dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran dia menyuapiku. Melihat wajah polosnya membuatku ingin memeluknya, memberi kekuatan dan mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya, namun semua itu hanya angan-anganku. Kapan aku akan sembuh?

_nan ije arayo uriga hanadweo saraganeun ge olmana keun gippeuminji mojin baramsogeso honja seulpomarayo urimodu balgeun bicheul hyanghe_

"Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ye?" sahut Jaejoong kemudian menoleh.

"Mulai besok, jangan lagi bawa suamimu yang lumpuh itu ke tempat ini."

"Wa-waeyo?" suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar.

"Apa kau buta? Semua seonsaengnim di TK ini membicarakanmu dan suamimu itu. Para haksaeng juga terganggu dengan kehadiran suamimu, jadi sebaiknya jangan bawa dia lagi." deretan kalimat ini terdengar sangat kejam.

"N-ne. Jweisonghamnida."

Tuhan, jika Kau ingin menyiksa maka siksalah aku, jangan siksa perasaan orang yang kucintai ini. Biarpun pandanganku hanya lurus ke depan, dapat kulihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi muram. Dia menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku tahu pasti saat ini dia sedang menangis. Aku tak sanggup jika melihatnya menangis. Tangisannya adalah luka di hatiku.

Jaejoongie, kau kuat. Jangan menangis di depanku dan jangan menangis karena aku. Tak apa jika mereka tak menerima kehadiranku disini, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku tidak keberatan. Kumohon jangan menangis.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku. Wajah memerah dan matanya berair. Aigoo.. aku tak ingin melihatnya. Dengan susah payah dia menahan air matanya untuk tak mengalir, tapi cairan bening itu tetap jatuh dari telaga matanya membasahi pipi. Ingin sekali aku menghapus air mata itu dan menenangkan dirinya. Jae, kau tak perlu menangis hanya karena itu. Aku akan tetap hidup biarpun tak diijinkan berada disini.

"Ha-habiskan makananmu." katanya sambil menahan tangis dan mencoba tersenyum.

Aku tahu pasti hatimu sakit, aku tahu kau tak kuat, aku tahu kau ingin menangis, aku tahu kau ingin marah, aku tahu kau tak terima, aku tahu kau ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan semuanya, tapi kumohon padamu jangan kau lakukan itu karena aku yakin kau mampu melewati semua ini. Aku masih ada untukmu, aku hidup untukmu, Jae. Aku bertahan karena ingin melihatmu bahagia, bukan untuk menangis menahan sakit di dadamu. Uljima, nae anae.

_You can fly to the sky ije haneureul bwayo su maneun byoldeuri geude kkumeul bichuneyo We can see the Miracle naye soneul jabayo nomu sojunghan yaksok geu kkumeul midoyo geudega itgie_

**~xXXx~****  
**  
Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku. Ini sungguh kemajuan pesat, tanpa  
terapi aku bisa melakukannya. Usahaku tidak sia-sia. Lagi, kucoba menggerakkan jari-jariku  
dan hasilnya jemariku bergerak walaupun masih kaku. Aku senang sekali, rasanya kesempatanku sembuh semakin besar. Aku ingin segera sembuh, melompat dari kursi roda ini dan berlari lalu memeluk istriku.

Baiklah, aku sudah bias menggerakkan jari-jari tanganku, sekarang aku akan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Ayo bergerak, bergeraklah tubuhku. Jangan berdiam diri terus.  
Kukumpulkan tenagaku dan terus memikirkan untuk bergerak supaya tubuhku bisa bergerak.  
_  
__BRAK!__  
_  
Karena usahaku tadi, tubuhku bergerak namun hanya sekali gerakan yang keras. Badanku memiring dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Rasanya cukup sakit. Aku terjatuh menyamping, jadi tangan kananku terhimpit kursi roda. Ah, walaupun terjatuh begini artinya aku sudah mulai sembuh. Baiklah Jung Yunho, kau bisa. Kusemangati diriku sendiri dan mencoba bangun dari posisiku sekarang. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak seperti tadi. Bagaimana ini? Tak mungkin aku begini terus.

Aku harus bangkit dan sembuh. Harus!

"YUNHO!" Teriakan melengking ini terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Aku masih mencoba bangkit ketika kurasakan tangan seseorang menarik bahuku dan  
membantuku bangkit. Aku berhasil duduk di kursi roda lagi. Jaejoong, ya si kaki pendek itu  
yang membantuku untuk bangkit. Seharusnya dia membiarkanku. Tadi aku sudah bisa bergerak, sedikit lagi aku akan sembuh. Apa dia tak ingin melihatku sembuh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" Guratan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah Jaejoong. "Kalau tadi aku tak cepat datang, mungkin tangan kananmu akan patah..  
apa kau tak ingin sembuh? Sampai tangan kananmu patah, kau akan semakin parah. Apa kau tak memikirkan itu?"

Apa yang dikatakannya? Justru aku ingin sembuh. Yang tadi itu adalah percobaanku sendiri. Aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku hingga jatuh ke lantai. Itu merupakan perubahan pesat, harusnya kau senang.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padamu."

Jae.. ini untuk yang kesekian kali aku melihat genangan di matanya. Dia terisak kemudian satu butir air mata jatuh ke wajahnya membentuk aliran sungai kecil disana. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jae? Aku tak selemah itu. Aku memang lumpuh, tapi aku bisa sembuh. Kau juga harus yakin. Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon. Berikan aku semangat, bukan air mata. Berikan aku senyumanmu yang selalu menentramkan hatiku, binaran matamu yang selalu menghiasi mimpiku dan kecerianmu yang menjadi jantung di kehidupanku.

Jaejoong menggenggam jemari tanganku dan menatapku dengan mata berairnya. Disana dapat kulihat sebuah kasih yang tulus terpancar dari sorotan matanya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang seolah meningkatkan semangatku. Walaupun masih menunjukkan kesedihan, tapi senyumannya itu cukup membangkitkan kekuakatanku yang sempat melemah tadi.

"Saranghae.. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." ujarnya lembut sambil mengecup punggung tanganku.

Tuhan.. rasanya aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Mencintainya sampai kapanpun hingga ajal menjemputku, mencintainya dengan tulus segenap jiwa, hati dan pikiranku. Mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu seakan menyembuhkan kelumpuhanku. Aku ingin membalas ucapannya itu, sangat. Ayolah.. mulutku terbuka dan katakan 'nado saranghae' pada namja itu. Katakan, katakan, dan katakan. Kau harus mengatakannya Jung Yunho!

"N-na-na-d-do-s-sra-ng-h-hae."

Mulutku terbuka? Aku baru saja bicara? Jinca? Aku mengucapkannya? Mengatakan kalimat yang ingin sekali kuutarakan? Aigoo.. ini sungguh keajaiban. Aku tak menyangkanya. Terima kasih Tuhan, jinca gomawo. Rasanya aku ingin menangis untuk meluapkan semua perasaan dalam hatiku ini. Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan lumpuh, sekarang aku bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuknya, untuk Jaejoong -orang yang amat kucintai.

Ia pun terlihat terkejut setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi yang masih tak lancar. Mata bulatnya menatapku tak percaya. "Yu-Yunho?" gumamnya terus menatapku.

Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukanku. Memeluk tubuhku yang masih duduk di kursi roda ini dengan sangat erat. Dapat kurasakan wajahnya di atas bahuku dan dia menangis. Tak apa, kali ini aku membiarkannya menangis. Menangis karena senang, bukan sedih.

"Yun~ kau bicara? Jeongmal? Itu tadi suaramu? Yunho~" isak Jaejoong. "Saranghae Yunho-ya, jeongmal saranghae. Yongwonhi..~"

Apa ini sebuah keajaiban? Aku rasa iya. Ini adalah keajaiban yang tak dapat kutebak. Tuhan.. aku yakin Kau pasti melihatku dan mendengar segala keluh kesahku maka dari itu Kau berikan kesembuhan padaku, hanya dengan cara tak terduga dan waktu yang tak dapat kuperhitungkan. Aku bahagia, sungguh. Biarpun aku belum sembuh total, tapi setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sangat ingin kukatakan itu, rasanya aku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih Tuhan atas keajaiban ini.

_You can fly to the sky ije__  
__haneureul bwayo__  
__su maneun byoldeuri geude__  
__kkumeul bichuneyo__  
__We can see the Miracle naye__  
__soneul jabayo__  
__nomu sojunghan yaksok geu__  
__kkumeul midoyo geudega itgie_

**The End**

A/n : Ini FF Remake dari FF berjudul sama yang kubuat 2 tahun lalu~ jadi kalau ada yang nemu jangan ngira plagiat yah!

Lagi kangen sama FF-FF jadulku.. Hehe  
Yah, sekalian melestarikan FF YunJae yang makin tipis(?) u,u

Ung~! Pasti pada bingung yah.. Disini Yun lebih tua dari Jeje sekitar 8 tahunan.. Si Jeje 16 tahun, Yunho 24 tahun (di flashback yang Yunho lamar Jeje)

Juga aku nggak bikin tanda 'flashback', karna.. Jujur, itu bikin tulisan kelihatan nggak rapi. Bukan berarti tulisanku udah rapi, Cuma yah mengikuti petunjuk seorang penulis yang menjadi guruku^^

Terima kasih semua yang udah bersedia baca FFku^^ /peyuk atu-atu/


End file.
